1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and an image processing method, and more specifically, to a technology suitable for continuously generating still images from a moving image.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, as shown by rapid growth of digital cameras, a charge coupled device (CCD) had higher resolution, a memory had a larger capacity, and the image processing technology has been improved. Along with such improvements, demand for video cameras which can pick up not only the moving image but also the still image are increased.
However, when a beginner of a user shoots an object by using such a video camera, it is very difficult as a shooting technique to simultaneously shoot the moving image and the still image, which causes a big burden for the user.
Thus, in order to resolve such situation, an image pick-up apparatus is discussed which is provided with a function in which the user concentrates on shooting the moving image when shooting the image and then selects his or her favorite shot from the shot moving images to generate the still image only after the shooting.
More specifically, a video camera is discussed which generates the still image at a moment when the user presses a record button just when a favorite scene appears while the moving image is being played back.
Further, the conventional technology includes a still image capture apparatus which has a function for sequentially generating the still images from the input moving images at a predetermined interval when the record button is pressed (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-54053).
According to the still image capture apparatus discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-54053, since the still image is generated after the moving image is shot, the user can concentrate on shooting the moving image at the time of the shooting. Thus, the burden on the user can be decreased.
However, if the record button for generating the still image continues to be pressed when the still images are sequentially generated at the predetermined interval while the moving image is being played back, various troubles can be caused. For example, if the interval for generating the still image is set in a frame unit, since as many as thirty pieces of still images are generated from a one-second moving image, a large number of unnecessary still images are generated.
As a result, the user may have big a burden to find out the shot afterward. Further, since a large number of unnecessary still images are generated, a capacity of the recording media is wasted. Particularly, when the scene of the moving image is switched while the record button continues to be pressed, all still images shot after the scene is switched become unnecessary unless there is a specific reason.
Similarly, when the moving image is paused during playback, all still images generated from the moving image while the moving image is paused become unnecessary unless there is a specific reason.